Clues of the Unforgotten Soul
by Dom's-Girl
Summary: Roxas and his friends went to SunsetStation to enjoy themselves, when Roxas accidently runs into a girl that they would need. Soon after meeting her Roxas disappears and the only person that can get him back has to give up a life to save another


Summery: Roxas and his friends went to Sunset Station to enjoy their bored selves, then Roxas accidently runs into a girl that would come to great importance to them. Soon after meeting the girl Roxas disappears and the only one that can get him back has to give up their own life to save another's. starts out slow but soon get's better.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters except 1 person. you'll soon find out who.

Note: this is my first kingdom hearts fan fiction. Tell me what you think!

Roxas walked down the empty street as if he was looking for a long lost soul he had never even met. Looking at his feet he continued down the road then he heard the familiar voices of his friend Olette.

"Hey Roxas!" She called to make Roxas look up and turn around.

"Hey." Was the simple response of the 15 year old boy. Roxas had blonde hair and blue eyes. He lived in Twilight Town for as long as he could remember. But strangely he didn't remember much of his childhood. In fact, he lived by himself and he didn't even remember his parents.

"We're going to Sunset Station, wanna come?" She asked.

"Okay... who's all going?"

"Um just me, Hanner, Pence, and you hopefully" She told him.

"Um... sure, why not?" Roxas and Olette walked to the train station where they met up with Hanner and Pence. "Hey guys what's up?" Roxas greeted them.

"Sup Roxas?" Hanner responded. Roxas looked up.

"The sky." Roxas said jokingly. "So, do I have to pay for you guys this time or what?"

"No, we've got our own money this time." Pence told him reassuringly. They payed and got on the train to goto Sunset Station. While ridding there Roxas started to drift off.

"_Hello Roxas" An unfamiliar voice greeted him in his dreams. Roxas couldn't place the voice._

"_Who... who is this?" He responded._

"_You'll find out Roxas. Soon enough."_

"_Wait... what? Seriously who is this?"_

"_I'll be visiting you a lot, I'll be like you're guardian angel!"_

"_Who is this?"_

"_My name is..." Her voice cut off bye another voice. This time he knew who it was._

"_Roxas..."_

"_Olette?"_

"_Roxas..."_

"_What?"_

"_Roxas..."_

"_What?" His patience was quickly slipping away._

"_ROXAS!"_

"_WHAT?" _He felt his head shake and opened his eyes to Hanner trying so hard not to laugh but failing horribly at it. Olette with her arms around his neck, and Pence just standing there.

"What happened?" Roxas asked as he sat up in his chair and rubbing his eyes.

"You fell asleep and started talking in your sleep. Olette told him still holding his neck.

"Dude, it was hilarious!" Hanner interrupted. "'What?' 'Roxas' 'WHAT?'" Hanner attempted to repeat what had just happened.

"Come on Roxas we're ganna be late! If we don't get off the train now, we'll be stuck on it for like ever!" Olette cut back in. They all hurried off the train and watched it leave. They all walked down the empty streets of Sunset Station. "Wow."

"I know. Why is it so... so... so empty?" Hanner responded.

"I don't know but it's creeping me out!"

"Come on then, lets go." They all started to leave when Roxas noticed his shoe was untied.

"You guys go on without me, I'll catch up!" he said kneeling to tie his shoe. He saw them turning the corner. Roxas quickly tied his shoe and made sure the other one was tied to and ran around the corner to catch up with his friends, then WHAM! A head collision. Both of the people were on the ground rubbing their heads. Roxas looked up to see who he ran into. A beautiful brunet with long brown hair and blue-green eyes looked up at him. Roxas got up then gave a hand to the girl.

"Uh... eh..." he was speechless.

"I'm sorry." The girl began.

"Uh... eh..." the same words came out of his mouth.

"I'll try to be more care full."

"Uh... eh..." once again he was making a fool of himself. "I... go..." he pointed to the direction he was going still looking at the girl. She laughed.

"Yeah me too, only this way." she pointed the opposite way. "Maybe we'll meet again, and maybe that time you'll say more then just 'uh... eh...' and 'I... go..'" she laughed again and went off in her direction. Before she went out of site, she looked back to see Roxas just standing there like a du-fus then continued walking. Roxas watched her leave then ran to catch up with his friends once more.

"What took you so long Roxas?" Pence asked once he got there.

"Uh... eh..." Roxas simply said quoting him self from earlier.

"Um... okay..." all three of his friends had a confused look on their face.

"That's all I could say." he responded to their looks.

"What are you talking about?" Hanner cut in.

"I ran into that girl, and all I could say was 'uh... eh...' I'm such an idiot!" Hanner shook his head with disbelief.

"You ran into a babe and all you could say was uh and eh?" Hanner asked.

"No, I also said 'I... go...' does that count for anything?"

"Boy, you've got A LOT to learn about the opposite sex. What did she say after you made a total fool out of your self?"

"She laughed then said 'maybe we'll meet again, and maybe that time you'll say something more then just 'uh... eh...' and 'I... go...' then she laughed again, then left."

"Okay... did she look back before she totally disappeared?"

"Yeah, is that important?"

"Dude that's the one sign saying that she really does hope that you two meet again. Dude she digs ya! You're totally in!" Hanner told him with excitement. Olette scuffed.

"You boys are so typical! Always acting like such pigs. It's disgusting!" Olette complained.

"Dude a hot chick just totally checked out Roxas! How is that disgusting?" Hanner fought back.

"Dude, she's more then just some chick okay?" Roxas told Hanner. "At least she seems like more."

Note: okay this was my 1st chapter, what do you think? Please R&R!


End file.
